


Old Flame

by wicked3659



Series: Contrary Motion [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, transf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Prowl was just a junior tactician in Prime’s army, he encounters two new recruits who really are a blast from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pl2363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/gifts).



> Prequel to Contrary Motion

“So when do we get to kick some aft?” Sideswipe asked eagerly, patting his palm with his fist.

Ironhide gave the younger mech a glower before clipping him around the back of his helm.

“What the fr—“

“—When you can see that coming,” the older mech interrupted with a smug smirk. Shaking his helm he carried on registering the new recruits, muttering something about younglings, glitches and war not being a game.

Sunstreaker snickered at his twin’s petulant expression. Truth was they were already trained fighters. They had dropped out of the academy at the start of the previous vorn and had been fighting their way through the gladiatorial pits ever since and had even earned themselves a solid reputation as fighters not to be messed with. Their style was powerful, rough but they needed more, needed proper training. They had already signed up for jet-judo training and couldn’t wait to get started. It was all for the war effort after all, good cause and all that. Sunstreaker also had his own personal reasons for joining. The fall of Praxus had marked a sharp downward spiral for the Autobots and had taken something from Sunstreaker that he was going to make every single Decepticon he met, pay for.

“Stop thinking about him,” Sideswipe hissed suddenly, whacking his brother’s arm.

“Who?” Sunstreaker frowned, pulling a face.

“You know who,” Sideswipe replied quietly, giving his brother a sidelong look. “The sole reason you’re here. It’s not like you were ever going to see him again, he dumped you remember?”

Mouth pulling down at the corners, Sunstreaker folded his arms across his chest and scowled darkly at his twin. “Not the point and you know it.”

“Whatever,” Sideswipe retorted disinterestedly, “just stop thinking about him, I can practically hear your processor whirring.”

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to respond when a flash of white caught his optic, focusing on the mech standing beside Ironhide, he frowned; it couldn’t be, could it? The mech turned and nodded as Ironhide spoke to him and Sunstreaker felt his spark stop.

“Hey, Sunny… what is it, you alright?” Sideswipe asked suddenly concerned.

“It’s… Prowl…” Sunstreaker murmured in disbelief.

“What?” Sideswipe scoffed and followed his gaze, coming to a stop, optics bright as he spied the familiar black and white Praxian. “Well, I’ll be slagged.”

****

Prowl didn’t really enjoy taking into account each new recruits’ skills and expertise. This was normally a job for the Chief Tactical officer but the mech was required by Prime and so Prowl hadn’t had a choice. He was the most senior of junior tactical officers and already renowned for being able to enforce discipline amongst rowdy, over eager soldiers. It also seemed that Ironhide had somewhat taken the young mech under his wing, he had been the one to train Prowl when he’d been recruited – something that hadn’t been of his own free will – and had recognised something in the mech. Despite his young age, he had the fastest processor Ironhide had encountered and stubborn determination in hand to hand combat, in spite of his average sized build.

“Most are standard grounder types, some already have combat experience,” Ironhide explained as Prowl nodded and took notes.

“You’ve had two sign up for jet judo already?” the tactician asked, “that’s not usually a popular choice.”

“Yeah, couple of glitches from the pits of Kaon,” Ironhide gestured over his shoulder at the twins. “Claim to have fought in the gladiator arena but they seem a bit fraggin’ young to me.”

Prowl frowned and side-stepped slightly to visualise the aforementioned mechs. “It can’t be…” He murmured in surprise, catching Ironhide’s attention.

“What is it?”

“I know them.”

“How the frag do you know them? I didn’t know you’d been to Kaon,” Ironhide grunted, frowning at the young tactician.

“I haven’t,” Prowl replied quietly, “I knew them a long time ago, at the academy.”

“Well their records show they dropped out about two vorns ago, dropped off the grid after that.”

Frowning and tearing his gaze away from the golden mech who was now staring at him, Prowl nodded. “Thank you, Ironhide, I’ll start processing their skills if you’ll send them through to the training hall please?”

“Sure thing, Prowl, do you want them to—“ Ironhide cut himself off as he turned back to the Praxian only to find him marching inside. “—I suppose that’ll be a no then,” he muttered in mild confusion.

****

Sunstreaker stared after Prowl as he marched inside. It was definitely Prowl. The mech that had torn out his spark and stomped on it hard several vorns ago. Their optics had met and Sunstreaker knew the mech recognised him. “I got to speak to him, Sides’,” he muttered, fists clenching at his sides.

“You sure that’s a good idea, mech?” Sideswipe replied, feeling more concerned for his twin, “he left you in a right mess, I’d much rather just beat the slag out of him.”

Glaring at his brother, Sunstreaker grabbed him and dragged him to re-join the queue of recruits waiting to go into the training room to be assessed. “I need to know why.”

“Then can I beat the slag out of him?”

Smirking at the one-track mind of his twin and remembering the pain that Prowl had put him through, Sunstreaker grinned darkly at his brother. “Sure, I’ll even help.”

Returning the dark grin with his own, Sideswipe snickered softly. “Excellent.”

****

Prowl felt his spark twinge in his chest as the twins entered the training room and was thankful the viewing pane was only one way. His optics drifted over Sunstreaker’s frame, the mech hadn’t changed much. There was more armour on his frame now making him bulkier but the attractiveness that had been Sunstreaker was still there, the mech obviously took great pride in his appearance. Prowl allowed himself a small smile at that, glad that at least some things never changed. “The attack sequence will start shortly. The exercise will be based on your stated skills and preferred training choices. Begin when ready,” he stated into the microphone, maintaining a steady, calm tone.

Sunstreaker looked around the room, his gaze falling on the black rectangle that could only be the viewing window. He would know Prowl’s quiet tenor anywhere and he smirked knowingly. Prowl had obviously done well for himself he thought bitterly. His relief at knowing Prowl had survived Praxus had been short-lived once Sideswipe had repeatedly reminded him of the hurt the mech caused him. Still, despite his anger, Sunstreaker had felt that faint flutter of his spark when he’d looked at the mech and their optics had met. Prowl hadn’t forgotten him at least.

The exercise started and Prowl watched enraptured as the twins worked together to tackle each drone. Each drone learned and got more difficult based on the previous one until the blank, harmless lasers hit their targets in key locations; spark and helm. The twins hadn’t been lying when they’d said they were fighters, Prowl could see that much. Their techniques were unrefined but their fighting was raw, passionate and when they managed to tackle a drone in mid-air, Prowl felt a rush of heat through his systems. The exercise bleeped repeatedly as over once both mechs got hit and it shook Prowl out of his slight daze. Grateful that his battle computer had logged their skills and strengths, Prowl signalled the session as over and sank back in into his seat as he watched them leave.

Their arrival had thrown his processor into a spin. Prowl hadn’t honestly expected to see Sunstreaker again, especially not after what he’d done but here he was. Prowl felt compelled to speak to him but what could he possibly say that would make up for the vorns of silence. Optics dimming, he asked for the next recruit and carried on with his work. Some mechs didn’t deserve second chances, Prowl thought to himself in dismay, mechs like him.

****

The war continued to escalate and it wasn’t long before new recruits’ training had to be expedited. They needed every able body ready to fight. The training period was fast approaching its’ end and Ironhide had arranged a get together in the main living area of the barracks for all the recruits and trainers. He’d wanted them to remember the bonds they’d formed over the last few breems of training and give them some good memories before they were assigned to their units and shipped off to fight. It was for morale he’d explained to Prowl and had demanded that he turn up, refusing to listen to any protests the Praxian had.

When Prowl entered the living area, the party was already in full swing. His doorwings twitched at the noise and he gave a polite nod to mechs that greeted him cheerfully. He wasn’t the favourite of trainers he knew that but most of the recruits he’d worked with respected him, some even liked him and that was why, Ironhide had insisted, that it was important he show his face. Wish them well, reassure them.

Moving through the milling crowd of mechs, Prowl found a quiet corner of the room in which to sip his high grade. He didn’t normally indulge but as he’d received his own transfer orders that solar cycle, he had decided to. He watched the recruits enjoying themselves noisily and smiled faintly at their good cheer. This wasn’t the time for thinking about war; there would be plenty of time for that. Spying a flash of gold and red through the crowd, Prowl followed the path of the twins as they mingled with mechs they’d come to call friends. Throughout the training, Prowl had managed to steer clear of the two mechs and had kept all interactions between them strictly professional but now, hidden in the corner, sipping the high grade that was giving his processor a pleasant buzz, he was free to watch, discreetly. Watch and remember what once had been his to hold in his arms.

****

“The fragger actually showed up,” Sideswipe chortled into his brother’s audio, jerking his helm towards the corner of the busy room. “We could corner him now,” he grinned, “nobody would notice.”

“Quit it, Sides’,” Sunstreaker shook his helm. “It’s not worth it,” he added, moving through the crowds.

“Where are you going?” Sideswipe called after his brother with a slight scowl.

“I just want to talk to him,” Sunstreaker shrugged as he glanced back at his twin.

Sideswipe sighed and shook his helm, gulping down some high grade. There was just no talking sense into his brother once he got his processor set on something.

****

Prowl was staring into his second cube, feeling a hazy fog settle over his processor as he watched the energon swirl gently. Contemplating retiring for the night, he sighed softly, wondering if he would ever see that golden mech again in his next position. He doubted it very much; he was headed for Iacon, requested by the CTO. He had deliberately made sure he was not informed of where Sunstreaker was assigned.

“Never pegged you as one for parties.”

Prowl stilled at the familiar voice and slowly looked up the golden frame, his optics locking with Sunstreaker’s. “It was… for morale…” He stated simply, his voice quiet, his spark trembling at the unexpected address.

Sunstreaker nodded and looked at his cube. “Mind if I join you?”

“I’m not re—“ Prowl’s words trailed off as the golden mech shoved another full cube into his free hand and his spark practically leapt out of its’ casing. Gulping the remainder of his other cube, he canted his helm in a silent thank you, not really sure of what to say.

****

Later that night Prowl found himself in a booth still talking with Sunstreaker. The mech had told him about his time in Kaon how he had learned to fight, it was mostly Sunstreaker bragging about how many fights he and his brother had won in such a short space of time, while Prowl nodded and listened quietly.

“Why did you drop out of the Academy?” Prowl asked suddenly, realising by the look on Sunstreaker’s face it had been the wrong question to ask. “I apologise, it’s none of my business,” he countered quickly, looking down at his cube, his processor spinning from too much high grade.

Sunstreaker frowned, Prowl was different to how he remembered him. The mech had never been scared to ask him anything, had never shied away from him when they’d been together. He also remembered seeing Prowl laugh more. This Prowl was reserved to the point of being painful and very withdrawn, even he could tell that much. He was aware he’d done most of the talking but it had felt so good just to talk to him again, have him listen without running from him. “Long story, wasn’t anything worthwhile in it…” he answered watching Prowl.

Nodding his acknowledgement, Prowl finished his cube quickly and made to retire. “I should go it’s late, thank you for the high grade and the company, Sunstreaker.”

“It’s not that late,” Sunstreaker caught Prowl’s wrist as he pushed away from the table and stood. “I have a question for you, Prowl…” he added frowning at the black and white now staring at his hand curled about his wrist. “Why did you leave? The way you did… why didn’t you ever explain to me…?” He couldn’t help the anger creeping into his voice.

“It’s not important, I’m sorry for what I did,” Prowl peeled his hand from around his arm, “have a good recharge, Sunstreaker… good luck with everything.”

Sunstreaker stared as once again Prowl ran from him. Not this time. Pushing up from his seat, he moved through the still milling crowds and chased after Prowl. The mech was only walking but he was slightly smaller and could move pretty fast when he wanted to.

“Prowl, wait!” He called out when he spied the black and white disappearing down a corridor. He was not getting away from him this time.

Sideswipe’s optics brightened as he watched first Prowl then his brother make a quick exit from the party. Sunstreaker was chasing after the black and white, which was nothing new but he felt compelled to help his brother out and ran after him. The look on his face told him that if Sunny wasn’t careful he’d wind up in trouble before they’d even started their first assignment.

****

“Prowl for frag’s sake, stop running from me!” Sunstreaker growled as he cornered the mech outside the officers’ barracks. He managed to grab Prowl’s arm and pulled him back to face him, their optics meeting in a battle of angry, stubborn glares. “You owe me something…” Sunstreaker insisted almost desperately, “I thought you were dead, that you died in Praxus… I mourned you!”

Prowl’s optics dimmed and the anger and stern, stoic mask fell away as he bowed his helm. “I never meant to hurt you… I didn’t have a choice…”

“Everyone has a choice,” Sunstreaker countered.

“I didn’t!” Prowl snapped, pulling his arm free. “And I didn’t think you’d welcome hearing from me after Praxus…” his voice trailed off. High grade was running rampant through his systems now and his processor felt like it was running faster than usual, throwing up old memories he’d long filed away.

Sunstreaker stared at him in frustration, caught between a mixture of anger and old feelings that hadn’t stirred in his spark since the last time this mech had run from him. “You are such a fraggin’ glitch…” with that he let the high grade pumping through his body take over and he closed the distance between them. Grabbing Prowl’s helm in both hands he forced the mech to look at him and without thinking about the consequences, knowing he was being foolish, not thinking that Prowl would reciprocate; he planted a firm kiss onto Prowl’s lip components. The black and white mewled in surprise, his lips parting and Sunstreaker pushed past them with his glossa, deepening the fierce kiss.

A rush of heat enveloped Prowl’s whole body as his mouth was claimed by Sunstreaker. Feelings of want and desire he’d long since buried came bubbling to the surface. He knew, had he complete control of all of his faculties, he would pull away that he should pull away. However with the high grade fuelling his thoughts, Prowl found himself melting into the kiss as though they had never been apart. He was in control of himself enough to know that he wanted this mech.

Sunstreaker found himself moaning in surprise when Prowl’s glossa met his. He hadn’t pulled away, quite the opposite in fact. It all felt so familiar. Despite Prowl’s outward coldness, his kiss was still as warm and passionate as Sunstreaker remembered it being. Growling with renewed desire, he wrapped his arms about the Praxian and pressed him up against the door of the barracks, pinning him there with his bulk as they lost themselves to the kiss. He dared a gentle caress of the nearest sensor panel, remembering how sensitive they had been and he was rewarded with a low wanton moan and Prowl arching into him, fingers curling into his plating.

Breaking the kiss, both of them stared at each other in mild bewilderment, intakes panting. Prowl was the first to try and speak. “I want… this isn’t... we shouldn’t…” he managed to say much to Sunstreaker’s amusement.

“Shut up, Prowl,” he murmured with a shake of his helm, his lips descending on Prowl’s once more. Their kiss was tender, filled with unspoken emotions that had been allowed to fester for too long. Sunstreaker felt a wave of desire ripple through him as their glossa met. He wanted Prowl; he had never stopped wanting Prowl. Nipping Prowl’s lower lip with a soft growl, he opened the door to the barracks and they stumbled inside, their hands and lips never leaving each other as the golden mech guided them unsteadily to his berth. “Want you…” he breathed hoarsely against Prowl’s lips, waiting for him to respond. With high grade coursing through their systems he wanted to be sure Prowl wanted him too, wanted him to say it.

Stifling a need moan as golden fingers trailed across his doorwings, Prowl met Sunstreaker’s lust-filled gaze and nodded, a hand reaching up to rake over a helm fin, knowing it to be a sensitive spot.

Sunstreaker groaned and tilted his helm into the touch. He had always loved how Prowl had touched him, how he had been able to reduce him to a moaning, writhing mass of parts without trying. Growling, he gently pushed Prowl back onto his berth, mindful of his sensor panels as he climbed atop him, lying flush to the Praxian’s heated frame, as he mouthed over black and white plating.

Shuddering with pleasure, Prowl arched up with needy keens and whimpers. His hands skittered over golden plating, stroking caressing every sensitive seam and bunch of cabling he could find. His systems buzzed with a mixture of high grade and excitement and any thoughts of what would happen after this fled from his processor.

Mouthing at Prowl’s neck cables, glossa swirling over the metal, Sunstreaker slipped a hand between them and traced the outline of Prowl’s panel, smirking when Prowl pressed into his touches, his legs parting a little more for him. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Sunstreaker leaned up and smiled, his hand gently palming the hot metal between Prowl’s legs.  “Going to let me in?” He breathed into Prowl’s audio.

Moaning with a need Prowl had forgotten he’d had, he complied almost immediately with Sunstreaker’s request. He wanted him. Badly. His panel slid open and he gasped when Sunstreaker’s clever fingers immediately began to stroke and caress them. His desire sky-rocketed and he could think of nothing else but Sunstreaker at that moment. His optics flared to almost white as he felt a finger slip inside him slowly, rubbing over sensor nodes embedded in the lining of his valve and all he could do was moan and whimper for more as he rocked his hips upwards into the wonderful sensations.

Sunstreaker watched Prowl with rapture. Seeing Prowl so undone had always been a thrill for him. Prowl had always been a mech that had sought control in most situations but he had always trusted Sunstreaker enough to relinquish it for him in the berth when he’d asked. It had filled Sunstreaker with a rush of pride and further fuelled his desire for the Praxian and this time was no exception. He felt his spike push against his still closed panel and he released it, letting it jut out between them, rubbing against Prowl’s own. Burying his finger deep inside Prowl’s valve, he teased slowly, massaging over sensor nodes, enjoying just how slick and hot Prowl got for him. It was a boost to his ego that he still had such an effect on the stoic mech. Pulling his hand out slowly, he ran his stained finger over Prowl’s lips, his optics brightening when Prowl sucked it into his mouth and proceeded to suckle it clean of his own essence. Holy slag it was one of the hottest things he’d seen.

“Primus, Prowl…” Sunstreaker moaned, pulling his finger free of Prowl’s mouth to replace it with his own, his glossa tasting Prowl’s arousal on his lips. He rocked his hips slowly, his hand slipping between them once more to grip his own spike, guiding it towards the inviting heat of Prowl’s valve. His intakes hitched when he felt the head of his length pushing against the entrance of the valve.

“Primus… please….” Prowl moaned out, his optics, dark with desire locking with Sunstreaker’s as he softly begged him for more.

“Whatever you want, Prowl… you know that…” Sunstreaker murmured, gripping Prowl’s hips as he pushed inside the hot, tight space between his legs. “Oh…slag…” he groaned as his spike was enveloped. He pushed deeper with short, shallow thrusts, relishing the needy whimpers and mewls it was tearing from Prowl’s parted lips.

Prowl arched and raked his fingers down Sunstreaker’s back, his legs curling about the golden mech’s as he thrust slowly deeper into him. His valve ached and clenched about the invading, hard length and it filled him completely as Sunstreaker buried himself fully inside him. Rocking his hips up, Prowl urged him to continue, it felt so good, so right.

Panting, Sunstreaker pulled slowly out of the slick valve until just the head of his spike was inside Prowl before he thrust sharply, burying himself fully once more, gasping as the valve clenched hard about his length. Planting his hands either side of Prowl he began to thrust slow and deep into the black and white, fuelled by the soft cries of pleasure escaping Prowl’s vocaliser with every thrust. It had been so long since he’d felt this aroused, this much desire for anyone, he wanted to make it last. Rolling his hips he slowed to an agonising pace that had Prowl writhing and whimpering for more as he pleasured him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up this slow pace for long, his own arousal and desire for the mech was fuelling his want and it wouldn’t be long before he was pounding hard and fast, needy and desperate into Prowl. Their love-making had always been passionate and raw and it seemed this time it wouldn’t be any different.

From the shadows of the barracks, unbeknownst to the the two mechs writhing and moaning on the nearby berth, Sideswipe stared with dark optics, his frame heated with arousal as he watched them interface slowly at first but then soon picking up to his brother’s usual bruising pace he knew so well. He knew he should stop watching but he couldn’t tear his optics away from the carnal sight. He had heard his brother ‘facing Prowl before back at the academy but he’d never seen it. Had never imagined just how wanton and passionate Prowl could get, how truly desirable he was when he let go of his iron control. Feeling his components heating up rapidly, Sideswipe shifted uncomfortably, his hand pawing at his closed panel needily as he remained in the shadows. If Sunstreaker looked up though, he’d be caught and that only seemed to fuel his arousal. Intimacy on this level was something they had shared before but this seemed almost too personal, too close to his brother’s spark, it almost felt wrong to keep watching. Almost.

Grunting with pleasure, Sunstreaker shifted to his knees and lifted Prowl’s hips up slightly as he sat up. His hands gripped Prowl’s hips tightly as he thrust ever deeper into the tight heat. He groaned as Prowl arched and rocked with his every thrust, hands clawing at the padding of the berth as his faceplates screwed up in pleasure. He had missed this. Rocking his helm back with a wanton growl he began to move faster in short shallow thrusts that he remembered drove Prowl wild. Looking straight ahead his optics brightened as they locked with the dark optics of his brother and his movements faltered for a klik. They stared wordlessly at each other before Sideswipe gave a sheepish shrug. Grinning slightly at his brother’s audacity and feeling a renewed rush of arousal at being watched, Sunstreaker picked up his pace once more, ripping louder needy cries from the black and white as he thrust fervently into him.

Sideswipe couldn’t help himself anymore, not now that Sunstreaker had seen him and he opened his panel, his hand quickly moving over his components. He couldn’t remember seeing anything hotter before and he wrapped his hand about his spike, a hand gripping the nearest berth for support as he began to pump his already stiff length, hard and fast, imagining that he was the one thrusting into the delectable Praxian, eliciting those delicious sounds and that his brother was the one pounding into him. He panted harshly, his pleasure building quickly, rushing through him as he drank in the sight of Sunstreaker curling over Prowl, fragging him senseless. It wouldn’t be long now, he could tell. He picked up his pace, squeezing his length, his thumb rubbing over the head. His optics flared bright when Prowl suddenly let out a holler, his whole frame arching almost painfully off the berth, his helm thrown back as he shuddered with what could only be one pit of an overload. Sunstreaker followed soon after, with a roar of release, his body jerking sharply into Prowl, trembling as he continued to slow his movements.

Sideswipe was undone, he clenched his denta, squeezing his spike as his own overload tore through his systems, his spike jerked in his hand, covering it with his own fluid as he tightened his grip on the berth beside him to stop himself from sinking to the floor. He managed to stifle his moans of release by burying his face into his arm, biting down on his own plating as his frame shuddered with ebbing pleasure.

Panting softly, he slowly pulled a rag from subspace and wiped his hand and spike, his optics dim as they met his brother’s across the room. Sunstreaker had now draped over a strutless Prowl who was proceeding to kiss him sweetly. Rocking his helm back as Prowl nipped and suckled at his throat, Sunstreaker gave his twin a sheepish grin and a vague shrug to which Sideswipe shook his helm with a bemused smirk. Moving silently to his own room, he flopped with a groan onto the berth. This had been one night to remember. Good memories indeed.

****

Prowl awoke with a soft groan early the next solar cycle and frowned when he saw he wasn’t in his own quarters. Feeling a warmth behind him, his optics brightened at the sight of Sunstreaker nestled between his doorwings, his arm wrapped about his middle, his legs curled around him. He smiled softly, not wanting to move but he knew this could not be. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to get so carried away. High grade was to blame, he knew that but he always knew that he’d wanted it very much, wanted Sunstreaker. Gently extricating himself from the golden mech, Prowl perched on the edge of the berth and stretched slowly. Turning back he ever so lightly trailed a finger along one of Sunstreaker’s helm fins. “Stay alive,” he whispered softly before pushing off the berth and heading for the door. It was better this way, better that they didn’t continue something they couldn’t finish, better that Sunstreaker didn’t have him in his life causing him undue anguish and pain. This was a night best put down to high grade and forgotten. Just like their past. Although the thought made his spark twist painfully in his chest. Without a second glance, knowing it would be harder to get on that transport to Iacon, Prowl slipped out of the barracks silently and closed the door behind him.

From his doorway, the red mech watched a black and white sensor panel disappear out the door, with a frown. Glancing at his brother’s berth, finding it empty, he sighed and scowled at the door. One of these solar cycles he really was going to find that pit-spawned, sparkless Praxian and beat the slag out of him for hurting his brother. Moving over to Sunstreaker’s berth he sat down and curled up beside him, knowing that he would need some comfort even if he didn’t ask for it.

“…he’s gone… hasn’t he…?” Came a sleepy murmur from behind him, making Sideswipe’s spark sink in sympathy.

“Yeah, Sunny… guess he had somewhere to be…” Sideswipe murmured back as casually as he could. Sunstreaker didn’t say anything more and simply pressed closer to his brother’s back, his arm curling about him tightly. There was nothing Sideswipe could say. He would just continue to be there, soothing the hurt that the Praxian left behind. He gently patted Sunstreaker’s arm and held it close to him as they lay there in silence.

“I’ll find him… we’re not done…” Sunstreaker stated softly, surprising his brother who simply nodded and smirked.

“Yeah… I know,” he replied, meaning something entirely different from his twin. ‘Prowl better hope that Sunstreaker found him first because he wouldn’t be running away again after he’d gotten through with him,’ Sideswipe thought to himself. Nobody got away with hurting what was closest to him.

Nobody.


End file.
